


Summer Tales

by Technomancer28



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, John Lupin being a typical dad, M/M, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/pseuds/Technomancer28
Summary: The many tales of Sirius Black's summer throughout his life.





	Summer Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some liberty with the ending, making it AU with a happy ending. :)

Summer Tales

He couldn't wait for this summer to be over, the eleven year old almost skipped down the stairs clutching his Hogwarts letter only to be told off by Mother for acting so childishly. Sirius scowled before walking up the stairs back to his room like a  _gentleman_.

*

The summer before Second Year started was in the plainest word to say- _boring_  -except when Sirius was exchanging letters to his best-mate James and occasionally,very rarely Peter. It wasn't until July was almost over that he ended up receiving a letter from Loony Lupin and interestedly opened it to find the boy actually asking if his family was treating him all right and whether Sirius really would have to drop out of Hogwarts for being placed in the  _wrong_  house. Sirius replied in a slightly dull manner but surprisingly received a reply containing that surely Sirius could keep himself alive with a little mischief-making of his own as long as his mother never needed to find a reason to blame him. Sirius grinned before replying and decided that maybe Lupin wasn't all that loony.

*

Walburga Black looked ready to have a fit any time now with both the owls being engaged in delivering letters to and from Sirius's  _friends_. The summer before Third Year was excruciatingly slow in its progress all the while having to listen to who Sirius should really befriend at school.

Finally his mother placed Regulus's Hermes and the family's Ares in their cages with extra locking spells that Sirius had yet to learn about. He found Remus's owl waiting for him and decided to send him a reply asking about some locking and unlocking spells. Sure enough he received a good reply he could imagine only from Remus and he resumed his letter writing after freeing Hermes.

*

Summer before Fourth Year had seemed like every other normal summer, as normal as a summer at Grimmauld Twelve could get but Aunt Druella finally saw it fit to get cousin Bella married.

Wedding preparations, Sirius decided were tedious and absolutely abhorrent what with the Cissy and Bella popping in with their mother and the trio heading off to their living room with his mother for more discussions. On the day of the marriage Sirius had earned a killer-glare from his mother for suggesting that he be allowed to bring a friend or two of his and a snicker from Regulus at the sight of his deep purple dress robes which he scowled at in the mirror but judging by the reactions of the females at the wedding party he had pulled off his robes rather well.

And if his excuses to get away from the girls who never tired of dancing were anything to go by, he was sure he would never get married. Not certainly to some Malfoy or Mulciber bird.

*

When the summer before their Fifth Year arrived Sirius finally decided that it was completely okay to look at his best- _strictly_ -friend Remus or Moony- as he liked calling him in every non-platonic fashion. His inner-mind theater was allowed to cook up images like those books their presumably sweet, innocent Remus read sometimes.

Prongs and he had sneaked glances into said books, gobsmacked at the sheer number of _cocks_ and _balls_ , _moaning_ and _thrusting_  described in great detail. Everything was okay as long as no one understood what went on in Sirius' head as he imagined thrusting his _cock_ into Remus, of course.

*

It was the summer leading up to their Sixth Year that Sirius decided running away would be the most sensible thing to do before one of the Black silverwares ended up mutilating all of his face that screamed 'dashing good looks' from Mother's claws or Bella's ear-splitting cries of ' _Crucio_ 's.

The Potter household was everything that was  _home_  after Hogwarts even more so when Remus who had finally,  _finally_  agreed to go out with him decided to stay over at James's for a whole week!  _The best bloody summer ever._  

It just so happened to be that Sixth Year summer really was the best ever when a policeman on a certain black object whizzed by him in all its flashing lights and gleaming black glory. This meant twenty four hours of Sirius' attention span that generally stayed still on anything particular less than four-minutes-thirty-two-seconds were now all dedicated to the monstrosity that was a motorbike instead of his new found boyfriend.

Unless Remus decided to simply snog him speechless.

Oh he was going to get it someday alright; all those Galleons in his vault could hardly be allowed to remain unutilised. Bike bike  _bike_ , it was all Sirius could choose to talk about the entire year. However when Remus would if by mistake  _ever_  voice that driving a car like every sane human was probably just as good with James agreeing vigorously about the new Chevrolet Camaro, the Marauders were forced to tolerate an endless tirade about Kawasakis, Harleys, some Z1 engine or something neither of them were remotely interested in knowing about. James decided it would be a good time for unspoken rule number 74 wherein none of them would ever bring up any mention of Muggle cars.

*

It was the summer, a very bright scorching summer unlike any the Marauders ever faced before; it was the summer of 1977 that Sirius Black finally learned the joys of backseat snogs in the Lupin's not-so-new car. It was also that time in his life when John Lupin decided that perhaps going back to the super market which had been their original destination of that particular car-ride was a good idea.

At least now he knew why Remus had interjected that he wanted to teach Sirius driving a Muggle car. If the unimaginable noises or movements of his poor old car could be overlooked hopefully by passersby the sudden cries of ' _oh gods, Remus'_ -John cringed and started hurrying away when other God-awful phrases ended up crossing the bridges of his ears and into his head anyway-' _harder Remus…oh God'_  and ' _shit, Sirius'-_ then those definitely gave it all out _._

Which was why when Remus emerged out of the car later looking as neat as was possible Mr. Lupin almost forgot about the occurrences involving the seats of his car only to have Sirius throw open the door sporting a large grin and disheveled clothes. He almost wished he could gouge his eyes out at the mental images; clearly his son was very good at what he had just done in his twenty-five year old car.  _His car!_  

Oh! That Black boy…he was not coming anywhere within a foot of his car.

 

For the next two weeks Sirius had decided to stay over at the Lupin household and much as John tried to deter the boy's decision both his wife and his son unfortunately would have nothing else so he was staying.

But that man- _Remus's_   _dad-_ he reminded himself, would have no erogenous activity around the house. He had clearly mentioned it in the list of all the things  _the Black boy_ was not to do during his stay in his house, including playing footsie during meal-times and catching his wife's foot by mistake or playing with his son's hair like some silly girl's; his son was a werewolf for Merlin's sake! 

It was with only slight wariness beneath his enthusiasm that Sirius dared to ask Remus for driving lessons as if it was the most normal sort of thing to do and really it would have been if that ma- _Mr. Lupin_  had mercifully missed the suggestive wink the boy threw in his son's direction right then. His wife, good-natured unsuspecting lovely Hope of course agreed with their son's  _friend_  and wouldn't understand why John kept insisting that handing over his dear car to two young boys was not the most ideal thing for a wise man like himself to do.

And to make her point Hope stopped exchanging words with him at all for the rest of that day, something Sirius found amusing for a couple their age. When he mentioned it to Remus on their way to a solitary lake a little ways away from the neighborhood the werewolf, like always, seemed to know that perhaps this had something to having never seen his own parents interacting with care towards each other in that manner.

He decided to take advantage of the quiet surroundings to pull Sirius into a mind-melting kiss causing all other thoughts to simply fly away with the summer heat when Remus's hands began travelling underneath his tee-shirt. The next day however John grumbled and let the boys know that one of their old neighbors was ready to give away his car for practicing driving to  _John's son_  because, bless him; Remus had always been such a wonderful boy!

Suffice to say the two found that remaining outside from morning to dusk for driving lessons were far more agreeable than being cooped up in the Lupin household where any kind of touching between them was absolute blasphemy.

*

Summer next year found a thoroughly wild Sirius almost restraining himself from dancing around because Moony,  _oh god,_  his Moony was finally being man enough to let his parents know about his  _friend_  Sirius, not in detail of course but he was also finally moving in with  _the Black boy_  much to John Lupin's dismay who had hoped that maybe his son would outgrow that phase.

This summer was coming along great; they were both in the Order and Merlin, the way his Moony was all riled up after particularly difficult missions always ended up with hot  _hot_  late-night sessions. And one morning Prongs had the nerve to come banging on their door shouting that they get their poncey arses down right away, interrupting valuable time wherein Sirius had been busy waking up Remus in his favourite ways with raging hormones.

James knew to always,  _always_  warn the couple a day ahead of his arrival, if ever, after that incident.

*

When finally another summer arrived Remus was just a tad confused as to why Sirius would don leather clothing, not that he minded because really that kind of form-fitting pants or jacket had never looked better before, not even on the telly at Lily and James's new house.

After receiving a rather dazzling smile with all teeth Sirius amused himself further by covering Remus's eyes with his hands and pushing his werewolf lover out the door into the humid night insisting that he not open his eyes until told to do so. Finally,  _finally_  the Black had gotten his monster of a bike and Remus almost lost his head when Sirius suggested they take it out for a bit of test-drive in that heat but Sirius shut him up with a kiss.

Two hours later when Remus found himself being straddled by Sirius and his back aching from being pressed down against the seat of the bike he didn't mind the heat so much, not when Sirius was kissing down his bare chest like that deciding to show him all that could be done on a motorbike.

*

It was summer and he cursed himself inwardly for pulling on that full-sleeved tee shirt but did it matter? Remus clung on tightly to him as they sped down the road earning countless curses from the Muggles working or hurrying away on foot in the sweltering heat and Remus through gritted teeth. They had an emergency for God's sake! Prongs was going to be a Daddy!

When Sirius passed the little form wrapped up in the blanket to Moony he still had his mouth slightly open and a dazed look as if unable to believe his eyes. When he saw Remus's eyes shining at the contact as he held Harry and gently touched the baby's cheek to his own, Sirius swallowed. If he hadn't been in love with Moony until then he would no doubt have done so right this moment.

*

A slight humid breeze carried the scent of the surrounding monstrous sea and Sirius almost smiled. Summer was here. Again. Had it been only the last one when little Harry was born? Or the one previously? Little Harry...how was the boy now? Had he perhaps turned to a big boy by now? Did he know his words like Dad-

Suddenly an unnatural chill froze him and his body shook violently as dreadful images began replacing the hazy, happier ones of a little black haired boy, of laughter and a pair of glasses, the flashes of red hair and the feel of light lips on his own.

*

It had been long, too long now. Thirteen-almost fourteen-years too late to revive the relationship that had once meant the world to him. And as he found himself looking at the speck that was growing bigger with passing agonizing seconds, Siriusfelt his heart clench in his chest.

Finally, as Remus- _Professor Lupin now_ -stood in front of him taking heaving breaths, Sirius wanted to reach out.

To take him in his arms, feel the other man against him once more but could he do that now? Would they still fit perfectly as they had before?

All his worries however had not really been necessary as he found himself being enveloped into a familiar warm embrace and somehow in a second could feel how much stronger yet frail Remus seemed to have gotten, his right cheek had a new scar-one that he could feel against his own jaw and yet he almost sobbed out; a mixture of relief and pent-up emotions that hadn't quite gotten a chance to be out in the open for over a decade, overwhelming him.

And then Remus had his hands on his chest, on his shoulder and he was being kissed on his cheeks, jaws, neck-everywhere without finesse but he reciprocated in much the same manner. They still fit and that was all that mattered for the moment.

The sound of hoofs interrupted them and he groaned in disappointment as Buckbeak continued glaring at the two. It had been dangerous to come back near the Hogwarts grounds in the forest but leaving without a proper farewell to Remus had just seemed wrong. Even as he mounted the hippogriff he could see the conflict in Remus's eyes and he pulled him in for a kiss and rested his forehead against his cracking a smile. They would see each other- later, just not now.

Only the sound of Buckbeak's flapping wings kept him company for the next hours as the hot summer beat down upon them mercilessly yet was all too welcome.

*

Months-that were as good as years and years-later Sirius lazily nuzzled up to Remus, now an ex-professor against the grass laden with Sourgrass in front of a lake close to Grimmauld Twelve. He would soon be leaving that house for a real home with Harry and Remus.

The sound of approaching footsteps for a second made Sirius stiffen and he was about to transform into Padfoot but feeling Remus's gentle hand on his shoulder remembered that he did not have much to fear anymore and relaxed. He turned to see Harry's friend Luna walking as if gliding over to them holding a silver bowl.

She came to them and reminded him in her dreamy voice that today was the day her mother had flown away and gently tipped the bowl to allow bright blossoms and flowers to float out into the lake. She closed her eyes in prayer and suddenly Sirius had the inexplicable urge to do the same for Regulus; his brother had never really had a proper grave had he? Or perhaps he had but his body had never been inside the cemetery where the Blacks rested.

He dislodged himself gently from Remus's arm and plucked out the bright yellow flowers from a patch beside before joining Luna and he too released the tiny flowers with bits of grass into the lake. Luna smiled serenely before standing up and staring unblinkingly at something in the sky.

Sirius was about to ask her about it but when a warm pressure on his shoulder indicated Remus' presence beside him. He looked to his side and found their faces close enough and the brown-haired man gently touched his nose with his. Hearing a shuffling noise they turned to find Luna picking up her bowl and murmuring about Crumple-horned Snorcacks before setting off in the direction she had come from.

Sirius turned back to the lake and sighed heavily at the thought of Regulus but just then the tree leaves on the other side of the lake swayed and the warm sunlight enveloped him and Remus.

He felt…lighter, much lighter than he had in ages and not in the starving manner. He could almost feel the smile forming on the werewolf's face and when he turned to look at him fully, a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the summer afternoon descended right down to his chest and all he could do was entwine his hand with those of Remus's before placing the other on the side of that slightly scarred gentle face, his eyes like warm honey filled with an expression only for Sirius alone.

He felt Remus's hand come up to his hair and when he was pulled into the kiss surrounded by gentle summer winds and light golden sunlight encasing them, he allowed himself to be taken over by all that was Remus, allowed the werewolf's tongue to feel his lips and all of himself. When they broke away Sirius didn't let go of Remus's hand as he remained close enough, still feeling complete; inexplicably, blissfully complete being showered by the warm rays of the sun and the gentle sounds of the lake where the bright blossoms and leaves floated around.

- _Fin-_


End file.
